Together, forever?
by WritingFandoms
Summary: A prankster vying for a bookworm. Fred Weasley knows of his crush's own love and his brothers feelings. But does anyone even think about his own? Please review! Fremione
1. Chapter 1

_**Fred POV**_

It all started when I first noticed the" bossy know-it-all", as Ron described her. It was when we came back from Egypt and I constantly saw Ron and her fighting over their pets. I definitely noticed her, what with her trademark mass of bushy hair which kept frizzing over when she flew into a rage, which was every day. (You couldn't blame her; this is Ron we're talking about).

There wasn't a time that she was not frazzled, that poor thing. So, being the awesome brother that I was, I decided to play a trick on Ron for her.

I daresay it would go pretty well...

_**Hermione POV**_

"FRED WEASLEY! That was NOT funny!" I stormed into my bedroom with the said prankster at my heels. He had decided to prank Ron by sticking cat treats on his door, making Crookshanks howl and scratch at his door. Finally he got sick of it and decided to open the door to let Crookshanks in.

That's when his plan backfired. Unfortunately, I had the luck to be helping Ron with his Potions essay. I raced to the door, opened it and apparently caused a bucket of red paint to fall on the both of us. (Fred thought that would be hilarious) I even had firecrackers in my hair (courtesy of Fred) and we were both covered in glitter (guess who?) And I initially thought I had a chance to talk to Ron properly...

"Come on 'mione, you have to admit that Ickle Ronniekins' reaction was perfect right?" The memory of Ron hopping around the room screaming still lingered in my mind. "That's not an excuse!" I retorted, as my mouth twitched, trying not to smile.

_**Fred's POV**_

I smirked, trying not to laugh at her expression. "Hermione Weasley." I said, pointing at her hair. To my surprise, she started blushing and looked down. "Hermione? Are you ok?" She turned away, muttering to herself. 'Weasley...doesn't even treat me as...why...'

Oh. That's right. She had feelings for Ron. How could I forget? Sigh, she was just getting herself into trouble.

"Seriously? Ron?! Of all people? Oh Hermione...I thought you had standards." Her cheeks flushed. "FRED WEASLEY DON'T YOU DARE TELL..." "Chill mione' I won't tell ickle Ronnie. Your secret is safe with me. I swear." "Really?" "Nope!" I grinned and she flipped me over. Man, that girl had muscles. She pinned me to the floor, and flashed me a grin. "Do you want to say no again?" I smiled and shook my head. I could definitely see us being best friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sooo…. was the previous chapter ok? …o..k… Sorry to those who hated it but I'LL NEVER STOP. MWHAHAHA…...jk…..Rowling but seriously if something's not right, please tell me. Thanks!**

* * *

><p><span><em>Hermione's POV<em>

-Back in Hogwarts-

"Pssh, Hermione!" I whipped my head around, slapping my bushy hair into two boys, hidden behind a statue. "Oh, sorry! What are you-" George slammed his hand against my mouth, cutting me off. "Shh, just follow us!"

They lead me down a secret corridor and pulled out a piece of parchment. "What's this? Don't expect me to do another Weasley's work." "Aww, Ronniekins bothering you again?" Fred smirked, shaking his head. "But no 'mione, this, is the secret to our success." "Let me guess, a map of the secret passageways?" The twins reeled back, shocked. "How…" George stuttered. I folded my arms across my chest. "They don't call me the brightest witch of my age for nothing. And, just so you know, the map is about five seconds away from getting confiscated unless you have a good explanation for this…"

* * *

><p><span><em>Fred's POV<em>

Whew, that girl was tough. "Okay 'mione, we nicked this baby from Filch's office in first year. And you were right about the secret passageways but there's something better. With this map, you can see everyone. "Everyone?"

"Everyone?" " Yes, everyone." "Everywhere." "Of every minute." "Of everyday."  
>Hermione stepped back,trying to process everything. "Sooo, why did you tell me about it if it helps you guys and the fact that I can just blackmail you?" George stepped back,looking at me.<p>

Oops, I didn't think of that. Hermione was pretty darn smart. (Heheh...*cough* Percy Jackson *cough* mini disclaimer to Rick) "Umm...we need you to keep an eye on Harry?" "Uh huh." Granger folded her arms, a glint in her eyes. Oh, dragon bogies. (heheheh) "Quick go! Snape's coming!" I snapped back to focus immediately. "Run. Now!" We scrambled out of the corridor into the Quidditch grounds.

"What Quidd- ok I guess that's possible." "Mr Weasley!" I turned around to see Professor Lupin calling George. "Got to go guys." He rushed off. Hermione and I were left with each other. That was awkward...  
>"Soooo..." Hermione smirked, wagging her finger. "Tsk tsk, Fred...you think I wouldn't remember? So, why did you tell me how to use it?" I blushed and felt my ears go red. Hermione must have noticed, because her grin grew bigger. "Listen, I know my brother well, he is a bloody idiot who doesn't care about anyone's feelings. So, if he ever does anything to hurt you, or you just want to talk to someone, just steal the map from Harry and look for me in the Maruaders Map. Hermione smiled and hugged me. "I'll keep that in mind. You're a really good friend."<p>

* * *

><p><em><span>Ginny's POV<span>_

"Gin?" "Yeah?" "What is love?" I took a step back ,surprised. The brightest witch of her age who knew all the answers, was asking me about love?Well, I guess there isn't a book in the library about love.

"Did you go to the library before this?" Shocked, Hermione took a step back, her jaw dropping. "How...how okay fine...Ginny please.."  
>I smirked, turning to the next page. "Looks like I know you too well 'mione. Is it my brother?" "Well...umm... yes." Sigh, she should know better. What did she even see in Ron?<br>"Hermione, you've liked him ever since your second year. And don't try to deny it." I added as Hermione opened her mouth to try to protest. "Love doesn't have any real definition. When you truly love someone, you'll know. Do you feel nervous talking to him?" "No." "Do you get butterflies talking to him?" " Umm...no?" "Do you avoid him in the corridors because you feel shy?" Of course not. I guess its not true love then huh?"

"Well..." I paused, looking at Hermione holding her breath, waiting anxiously for my verdict. I smiled at her. "Hermione, it might just be the opposite. In my opinion, love is when you are the most comfortable with the you hear that?" We leaned forward.  
>Grinning mischievously, I said, "I hear wedding bells." "GINERVA WEASLEY! " My little comment caused a pillow fight and bruises from falling off the couch.<p>

I just wish I had asked her which brother she was talking about ...

* * *

><p><strong>Okay..how was it?<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hermione's POV**_

"Hermione!" I turned around and saw Ron. "Since Harry's not going again, do you want to go to Hogsmeade together? I..I mean not as a date but as-" "I'll love to." I replied. Harry? Not going again? We'll see about that. I smiled secretly. Thanks to the Weasley twins, I could expect anything from Harry. We than walked to the Hogsmeade, not turning to look for a flash of red hair, the one that belonged to the person I knew best.

"Do you want to move closer?" "What?" I felt warmth spread up to my face. Shoot. "To the Shrieking Shack?" Well, that was awkward. Suddenly, I felt Ron stiffen up. "Don't. turn .around." "You two shopping for your new dream home?" I knew that voice. Draco Malfoy.

_-"Torture"of Malfoy over-_

"Harry..." I said as I felt my curls bouncing up and down. The cloak was pulled off, revealing a grinning bespectacled boy. "Blimey Harry! That was not funny!" Kind of hard to believe when one was on the verge of laughter.

_-Time lapse-_

"HE WAS THEIR FRIEND!" Harry's words were still echoing in my mind. Going after Black would be suicide. So naturally, Harry would choose that option. There was nothing I could do about that. But there was something about this Sirius Black...

"A galleon for your thoughts." Fred said. Without turning around, I smiled ruefully. "Glad to know they're worth so much."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Fred's POV<strong>

I walked up to her and placed my hand on her shoulder. "Siriusly (pun intended) are you alright? Is it schoolwork? Family problems? Mcgonagall? Ginny?" I swallowed. "Ron?" "Harry." Oh.

That one name made me understand everything. "What's the problem this time?" "He's going after Black."


End file.
